miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 Sep 2017
07:42:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You can view the chat logs here. 07:42:29 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 07:42:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hi 07:56:45 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 08:09:14 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 08:10:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: test 08:10:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /shrug 08:10:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: oh 08:10:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: hm 08:10:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 08:10:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sweet it works 08:27:12 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 08:42:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You can view the chat logs here. 08:42:33 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:42:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hi 08:42:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: test 08:42:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /shrug 08:42:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: oh 08:42:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: hm 08:42:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 08:42:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sweet it works 09:45:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: hi 10:02:44 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:26:16 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 10:32:17 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 10:42:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: hi 10:42:48 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:14:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi! 11:15:03 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:16:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Ronby? Henry? 11:19:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay then ded 11:19:59 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 11:28:44 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 11:29:09 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 11:29:36 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 11:29:53 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 11:30:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: hi 11:30:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yo Casey sorrryy 11:30:56 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 11:31:10 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 11:31:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wb 11:33:29 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 11:33:53 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 11:34:54 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 11:34:56 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 11:37:11 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 11:37:33 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 11:38:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Bad wifi? 11:38:24 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 11:38:51 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 11:39:42 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 11:39:54 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 11:41:09 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 11:41:52 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 11:42:16 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 11:42:26 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Ronby? Henry? 11:42:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sup 11:43:04 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: :) 11:43:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o/ 11:43:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Whaddup fam 11:43:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What are you doing? 11:43:30 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 11:43:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm coding 11:43:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wbu 11:43:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: well I'm also drafting up an apology to Tansy 11:43:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 11:43:55 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 11:43:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: apology? What did you do? 11:44:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: wb Henry 11:44:01 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: wb henry 11:44:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's rather what I didn't do 11:44:15 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: please clarify? 11:44:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: pm 11:44:32 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: ok 11:47:25 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 11:48:38 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 11:48:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yo Henry is your wifi bad 11:48:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 11:50:01 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 11:50:43 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 11:50:51 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello 11:50:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I know you're alive fam :P 11:50:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Reply damnit 11:51:52 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 11:52:48 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 11:53:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oii is your wifi bad 11:53:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: seriously? c'mon 11:54:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: same 11:55:24 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 11:57:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ded 12:04:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: gotta bounce bye 12:04:50 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 12:05:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: rip 12:09:43 JOIN MikasaAckerman021 has joined the Ladyblog 12:10:08 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Oi 12:10:23 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Anyone here? 12:10:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sup 12:12:07 QUIT MikasaAckerman021 has left the Ladyblog 12:29:04 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 12:29:09 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: ronby? 12:29:27 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: did you send tandy the message yet? 12:29:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: sup 12:29:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: No, I'm typing it out, not exactly sure what to say 12:30:04 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay. Good luck ronby 12:30:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: thanks 12:30:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Thanks 12:30:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Whatre you up to 12:31:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I gotta go to somewhere I might be back later if you're still on! 12:31:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm here till 4 am 12:31:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: cool that's not good for you health or eyes though :( 12:32:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I know, and I'm not here the entire time, just tuning in every now and then 12:32:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 12:32:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm "online" but I'm not "on here" 12:32:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;) 12:33:03 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay see bye 12:33:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o/ 12:33:45 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 12:40:16 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 12:40:18 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello! 12:40:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Heya 12:40:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Been awhile since you came here 12:40:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Or since I last saw you anyway 12:41:05 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I've been quite busy with school! :) 12:41:19 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Did you vote and give kudos here? http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:78896 12:41:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah I did 12:41:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I hope school is going well for you 12:42:12 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Thanks sweetie. How's school for you? 12:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It is going well 12:42:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Thanks for askin' 12:44:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Do you know that the first 2 episodes of season 2 will be shown at the tfou press conference on September 22? 12:44:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: No I did not 12:44:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But thanks for sharing! 12:44:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Where did you hear? 12:44:48 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: https://twitter.com/DamienMercereau/status/907655741997293568 12:45:22 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: But the creators don't want us to watch it as it's only a private conference. Watch it legally when it comes out on TV. 12:45:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ah 12:46:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What're you up to? 12:47:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I'm watching ep 22. 12:48:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: sweet 12:51:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: How do you know which people has voted? 12:51:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Click on Kudos 12:51:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Not the icon 12:52:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: The link 12:52:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I meant for the actual voting for the poll 12:53:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh 12:53:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Unless you work API, it's close to impossible 12:53:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That sucks and not in the good way. :( 12:54:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I can try to retreive that info using API but I can't guarantee it 12:54:34 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Don't pressure yourself, I was just curious ;) 12:54:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: heh 12:54:54 JOIN Bourbon50 has joined the Ladyblog 12:55:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello! 12:55:26 CHAT Bourbon50: Hi there! 12:55:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hiya, welcome to the Miraculous Ladybug Wiki chat! 12:55:44 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Did you vote here? http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:78896 12:56:10 CHAT Bourbon50: Just did it seconds ago 12:56:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ah nice 12:56:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That's good. Feel free to give kudos to other ones too. 12:56:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Mhm~ 12:56:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What're you both up to? 12:57:11 CHAT Bourbon50: Oh it's so hard to join the chat 12:57:16 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I don't understand! 12:57:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: How os? 12:57:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: so* 12:57:43 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Why does the poll say 0 people has voted but when I actually vote, everything comes up? 12:58:02 CHAT Bourbon50: i think 12:58:23 CHAT Bourbon50: you can only get the result after you've voted 12:58:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah 12:58:53 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: which is weird 12:58:53 CHAT Bourbon50: It's for the accuracy, i suppose? 13:00:14 CHAT Bourbon50: Usually when i open the chat, nobody is here..... 13:00:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: No, it's to prevent bandwagon 13:00:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm always here lul 13:00:51 CHAT Bourbon50: I mean 13:01:16 CHAT Bourbon50: the time difference makes me headache 13:01:30 CHAT Bourbon50: i don't live in the us... 13:01:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Neither do those who don't live in the US 13:01:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;) 13:02:07 CHAT Bourbon50: i think you will be interested in my country 13:02:26 CHAT Bourbon50: since it's meationed in the show 13:02:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hm? 13:02:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Where? 13:02:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: (If I may ask) 13:02:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: China. 13:03:06 CHAT Bourbon50: yeah 13:03:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I've been to China tons of times, it's a very nice country with lots of nice people. 13:03:27 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Do you have Miraculous dubbed in China? 13:03:32 CHAT Bourbon50: wow really 13:03:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Chinese :P 13:03:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I want to visit China! :) 13:03:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I visit Hong Kong too 13:03:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: The people are very friendly! 13:03:58 CHAT Bourbon50: yes, but it's quite awkward to watch... 13:04:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It's in chinese? wow 13:04:12 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I'd like to visit Hong Kong! 13:04:38 CHAT Bourbon50: hongkong is so hot! 13:04:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ^^ 13:04:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But then again 13:04:51 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You mean the weather? 13:04:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Any country near the equador usually is 13:04:56 CHAT Bourbon50: i'd never go there again 13:05:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Equator* 13:05:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Apologies 13:05:09 CHAT Bourbon50: yeah; i live in the north 13:05:16 CHAT Bourbon50: near russia 13:05:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Must be cold there 13:05:22 CHAT Bourbon50: soon 13:05:40 CHAT Bourbon50: very soon 13:05:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: oo 13:06:02 CHAT Bourbon50: My summer is always not enough for me to enjoy..... 13:06:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Dang 13:06:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh by the way Lady 13:06:35 CHAT Bourbon50: Lady? 13:06:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: LadybugandCatNoir 13:06:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: it's autumn here 13:06:52 CHAT Bourbon50: oh 13:06:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: what? 13:07:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I.. apologize if my way of speech during the bot proposition seemed malicious 13:07:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I just speak like that at political discussions 13:07:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Im sorry. 13:07:28 CHAT Bourbon50: So basically 13:07:29 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: nope t'was fine 13:07:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: c: 13:07:36 CHAT Bourbon50: this is still not solved 13:07:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What's still not solved? 13:07:58 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It's solved. 13:08:40 CHAT Bourbon50: i gave some suggestions on that tricky bot thing 13:08:51 CHAT Bourbon50: a few months ago 13:08:57 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: you did? 13:09:26 CHAT Bourbon50: And i spoke straightly to tansy 13:09:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: yeah I remember that was in chat. 13:09:42 CHAT Bourbon50: Which she seemed to agree..... 13:09:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Do you both ever feel like you don't belong somewhere? 13:10:06 CHAT Bourbon50: Ah that's just because you are not busy 13:10:22 CHAT Bourbon50: I envy you 13:10:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: what do you mean Robyn? 13:10:39 CHAT Bourbon50: and your edu system 13:10:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Tansy politely disagreed with your suggestion, Bourbon. 13:11:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm actually always busy, even now I am in the middle of a heated discussion elsewhere, I simply choose not to appear busy, so others will be able to ask me for help without worrying themselves if I am busy or not 13:11:42 CHAT Bourbon50: But she did approve it 13:12:12 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: No she didn't. You suggested that SHE should make all the rules and she implied that everyone gets to have a say. 13:12:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I mean, when you feel you're not wanted in a community, etc 13:12:54 CHAT Bourbon50: the internet is a bad bad thing for communication 13:13:00 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: agreed 13:13:14 CHAT Bourbon50: People don't go online to agree to others 13:13:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Because pleasing everyone is impossible 13:13:38 CHAT Bourbon50: But to please himself 13:13:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Pleasing no one however, is much faster 13:13:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: haha 13:14:04 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: true 13:14:16 CHAT Bourbon50: That's the problem we are talking about 13:14:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I help others, if I happen to please someone else while I'm doing so 13:14:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Great 13:14:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: If not, then I'm sorry I can't help you 13:14:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: we all disagree and fight and there's always a lack of communication which is why we have threads n this wiki. 13:14:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: yep 13:14:58 CHAT Bourbon50: These kinds of things would never change...... 13:15:16 CHAT Bourbon50: Man are selfish 13:15:22 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Unless humanity changes 13:15:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: we all work as a team. 13:15:43 CHAT Bourbon50: if humanity changes 13:15:54 CHAT Bourbon50: then are we still humans? 13:16:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: yes but we become more considerate. 13:16:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: There is a line between enjoying life and being selfish 13:17:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: most of us choose the latter 13:17:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I am the former 13:17:44 CHAT Bourbon50: i hate philosophy 13:17:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Because while I do things for myself, the thing I do is for someone else 13:17:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: This is what pleasing others to please yourself means 13:17:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: (y) 13:18:15 CHAT Bourbon50: I used to think about these questions 13:18:21 CHAT Bourbon50: over and over again 13:18:34 CHAT Bourbon50: deep and far 13:18:55 CHAT Bourbon50: But now i choose to do something more practical 13:19:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: m? 13:19:41 CHAT Bourbon50: i know it's just because im lonely, and i refuse to accept it 13:20:18 CHAT Bourbon50: e.g. watching a film ... 13:20:24 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That's good. Keep yourself active and happy. 13:20:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm not trying to be an optimist or anything but know that you have people who care 13:20:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Like your loved ones, your mom or dad for example 13:20:50 CHAT Bourbon50: Oh it;s getting late 13:20:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And maybe even your pet 13:21:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's 9 PM here 13:21:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The word prevails over evil. 13:21:22 CHAT Bourbon50: i am going to take a long nap 13:21:26 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You have someone who loves you. 13:21:44 CHAT Bourbon50: it's also 9 here 13:21:48 CHAT Bourbon50: but pm 13:21:52 CHAT Bourbon50: G'night 13:21:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aw 13:21:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o/ 13:21:56 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Your cat counts as someone who loves you! 13:22:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sleep well 13:22:02 CHAT Bourbon50: Yeah! 13:22:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Nighty night! :) 13:22:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I shall see you some other time 13:22:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: : 13:22:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :) 13:22:17 CHAT Bourbon50: see ya 13:22:22 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You both live in the same timezone! 13:22:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yep 13:23:33 QUIT Bourbon50 has left the Ladyblog 13:23:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Rip 13:24:07 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: wha's RIP? 13:24:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Rest in peace 13:24:29 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: But they haven't died. 13:24:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's a phrase 13:24:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: When someone leaves or when they're gone, etc 13:25:46 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: okay 13:26:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yee 13:28:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Still watching ep 22? 13:28:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: finished a while ago. 13:28:19 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: did you finish? 13:28:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: i wasn't watching anything to begin with 13:29:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: How long before you leave? 13:29:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: oh :( 13:29:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: oh :( 13:29:56 JOIN Dorumin has joined the Ladyblog 13:30:04 CHAT Dorumin: !hello 13:30:05 CBOT Bot Noir: Hello useless pile of goop 13:30:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: oh oh what? 13:30:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: sup 13:30:19 CHAT Dorumin: Ayo 13:30:21 CHAT Dorumin: o/ 13:31:00 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 13:31:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: RIP 13:31:06 CHAT Dorumin: Well 13:31:08 CHAT Dorumin: I killed 'em 13:31:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: oh come on 13:31:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: yeah you should leave so they can come back y.y 13:31:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;)) 13:31:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: how do we escape emoticons again 13:31:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :[[]]) 13:31:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: oh there we go 13:32:20 CHAT Dorumin: Lol 13:32:26 CHAT Dorumin: [[]]:P 13:32:31 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 13:32:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yayy 13:32:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You liveee 13:32:53 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: To Robyn: You want me gone already? 13:33:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: No??? 13:34:20 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 13:34:21 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 13:34:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm just curious how long you've left :P 13:36:50 CHAT Dorumin: !seen Tansyflower 13:36:50 CBOT Bot Noir: Dorumin: I last saw Tansyflower 5 days, 7 hours, 11 minutes, and 40 seconds ago. 13:37:00 CHAT Dorumin: Well 13:37:05 CHAT Dorumin: !miss Tansyflower 13:37:05 CBOT Bot Noir: Okay! I will tell Tansyflower that you missed them next time we meet. 13:37:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: no fair 13:37:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: no one else can use this 13:37:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ._. 13:37:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: but then if everyone could 13:37:27 CHAT Dorumin: Mods can 13:37:29 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: only chat mods and admins can. 13:37:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I assumed you knew what I mean lol 13:37:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !yay 13:37:49 CHAT Dorumin: I did 13:37:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: rip 13:38:06 CHAT Dorumin: Should have taken the opportunity to make the bot in early 2016 :^) 13:38:14 CHAT Dorumin: also !yay isn't a thing 13:38:16 CHAT Dorumin: !yay 13:38:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O 13:38:42 CHAT Dorumin: It used to be when Harte asked but it was until the bot restarted 13:39:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Restarted...? 13:39:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: le what 13:39:28 CHAT Dorumin: !restart 13:39:36 CHAT Dorumin: Should have taken the opportunity to make the bot in early 2016 :^) 13:39:36 CHAT Dorumin: also !yay isn't a thing 13:39:36 CHAT Dorumin: !yay 13:39:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O 13:39:36 CHAT Dorumin: It used to be when Harte asked but it was until the bot restarted 13:39:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Restarted...? 13:39:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: le what 13:39:36 CBOT Bot Noir: Logging... 13:39:36 CBOT Bot Noir: Restarting... 13:39:36 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 13:39:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I don't know why but favicon notifier gives me 1 or 2 when you or the bot sends message 13:39:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: but not for everyone else >.> 13:40:00 CHAT Dorumin: Because I'm special 13:40:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: srs 13:40:07 CHAT Dorumin: Nah 13:40:09 CHAT Dorumin: That's weird though 13:40:16 CHAT Dorumin: I haven't used FaviconNotifier since I developed it 13:40:18 CHAT Dorumin: What's your config? 13:40:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I didn't put any 13:40:33 CHAT Dorumin: Oh alright 13:40:38 CHAT Dorumin: w:c:dev:FaviconNotifier 13:40:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: make the bot speak and I'mma show you 13:41:15 CHAT Dorumin: !eval send('test'); 13:41:15 CBOT Bot Noir: test 13:42:02 CHAT Dorumin: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/238354899291734017/358970829326909440/unknown.png 13:42:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: showed y 13:42:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ya 13:43:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Lady could you say something? 13:44:38 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: hi. 13:45:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: thanks 13:45:34 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: what for? 13:45:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I was testing a script 13:47:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: doru tallk pls 13:47:54 CHAT Dorumin: No 13:48:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: (y) 13:49:02 CHAT Dorumin: !eval send('asd') 13:49:02 CBOT Bot Noir: asd 13:50:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: test 13:51:00 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: what u testing for? 13:51:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: super sekrit stuff 13:53:55 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 13:54:05 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 13:54:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Test 13:54:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh yay it work 13:54:23 CHAT Dorumin: Yay 13:54:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: For some reason i had errors in console earlier 13:54:53 CHAT Dorumin: Hey 13:54:55 CHAT Dorumin: Robyn 13:54:56 CHAT Dorumin: Try this 13:55:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hi, Doru 13:55:04 CHAT Dorumin: codeIsTyping.fillerSelf = false 13:55:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What does that do 13:55:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Not show if I'm typing? 13:55:21 CHAT Dorumin: Honestly my fave config option of IsTyping 13:55:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ooh 13:55:32 CHAT Dorumin: No it does nothing because I messed it up 13:55:38 CHAT Dorumin: codeIsTyping.filterSelf = false 13:55:42 CHAT Dorumin: That one works 13:56:04 CHAT Dorumin: Well? 13:56:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hi 13:56:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh 13:56:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: That's 13:56:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Weird 13:56:26 CHAT Dorumin: It's great to know when ohers see ya typing 13:56:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yee 13:56:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But for somereason 13:56:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: If it's like 13:56:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: One word replies 13:56:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It looks like it took less than a second 13:56:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Lo 13:56:50 CHAT Dorumin: Well yeah 13:56:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 2f48 13:56:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: U* 13:57:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I meant u 13:57:04 CHAT Dorumin: It takes the time for the socket to receive the request 13:57:07 CHAT Dorumin: 2f48 what 13:57:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: For those typing lel 13:57:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: P sure if you copy paste it'd be like, super fast 13:58:17 CHAT Dorumin: Well, I copy pasted this, but what did you expect? 13:58:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Nm 13:58:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Also 13:58:34 CHAT Dorumin: Not like it will lag out and keep the typing state forever 13:58:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I've figured out how to make it seem like I'm typing forever 13:58:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What about disable 13:58:47 CHAT Dorumin: Which WOULD be an issue if I didnt set a timeout 13:58:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Like, not let others see you're typing 13:58:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 13:58:58 CHAT Dorumin: Robyn 13:59:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hi 13:59:09 CHAT Dorumin: You can make yourself type forever on all sites that implement this feature 13:59:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yes im aware fam 13:59:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I mean 13:59:21 CHAT Dorumin: I made it on Discord seem like I was changing names while I was doing that 13:59:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Disable others to see you're typing 13:59:34 CHAT Dorumin: People were pissed off since it was the full lyrics to a song 13:59:39 CHAT Dorumin: Oh just don't run the script 14:00:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: IsTypng return;? 14:00:06 CHAT Dorumin: If I made a disabled property, I'd also make it so you don't see when others are typing 14:00:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Blep 14:00:54 CHAT Dorumin: You could make it manually by doing something like IsTyping.sendTypingState = $.noop; but that'd just make you an awful person 14:01:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Noop 14:01:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Lo 14:01:09 CHAT Dorumin: Also does anyone know if saying the light swears here is allowed 14:01:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You and your variables 14:01:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Don't be so damn vulgar 14:01:30 CHAT Dorumin: Not those like hell and damn but like, the ones that used to be allowed on SU before The mods ruin it 14:01:33 CHAT Dorumin: ruined* 14:01:43 CHAT Dorumin: Come on, you can't just ask me not to be vulgar with a straight face 14:01:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Tru 14:02:02 CHAT Dorumin: Also $.noop is just an empty function that does nothing 14:02:05 CHAT Dorumin: It's provided by jQuery 14:02:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I know fam 14:02:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Do you take me for a fool :P 14:02:26 CHAT Dorumin: Maybe 14:02:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wow 14:02:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: If I wasn't so nice 14:02:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'd actually get kicked by BN here rn 14:02:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But this isn't my playground :( 14:02:53 CHAT Dorumin: I can silence you on your playground too 14:02:56 CHAT Dorumin: And you know it 14:02:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Shuddup 14:02:59 CHAT Dorumin: I've done it 14:03:03 CHAT Dorumin: :^^^^^^^) 14:03:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You're cruel 14:03:25 CHAT Dorumin: If I truly was cruel, I'd silence this chat rn 14:03:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Then do it 14:03:34 CHAT Dorumin: But I'm not 14:03:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :^))) 14:03:37 CHAT Dorumin: See the issue? 14:03:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I mean reload 14:03:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Suddenly not swearing for a while seems less appealing 14:04:17 CHAT Dorumin: How accurate 14:04:30 CHAT Dorumin: Honestly, light swears was what made the SU chat enjoyable 14:04:37 CHAT Dorumin: suntil Ana killed that off 14:05:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hey, you can't crap talk here, you'll drop a bad impression 14:05:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Since you obviously care if people like you or not :^) 14:05:19 CHAT Dorumin: I do care 14:05:32 CHAT Dorumin: But only if icertain/i people like me or not 14:06:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: sam I one of em 14:06:56 CHAT Dorumin: Maybe 14:07:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Stop sounding mysterious 14:07:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It got old fast 14:07:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I like forward doru more 14:07:23 CHAT Dorumin: You're on the list sometimes 14:07:35 CHAT Dorumin: Not like I can't remove names from there whenever I want to 14:07:55 CHAT Dorumin: Is that enough straight-forwardness for you? 14:08:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wow triggered 14:10:08 CHAT Dorumin: Don't lie 14:11:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: OM 14:11:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Plz 14:11:56 CHAT Dorumin: Is it me or is Ladybug seemingly typing on-and-off without really saying anything 14:12:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah 14:12:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You know main chat is not as fun as PM, because there are restrictions, and you're not allowed to say anything you usually would in PM because you might seem rude when you're really just joking with someone :( 14:13:14 CHAT Dorumin: Well, having mini-PMs usually has it's own benefits and disadvantages 14:13:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Spill 14:14:04 CHAT Dorumin: On crowded chats, awkward silences would usually be broken up by a random guy trying to kickstart another topic or a guy spamming and getting banned 14:14:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Tru 14:14:13 CHAT Dorumin: But you're regulated by the rules 14:14:17 CHAT Dorumin: Sozzles 14:14:30 CHAT Dorumin: The rules usually aren't so bad though 14:14:40 CHAT Dorumin: Except on those wikis in which saying any swear words wasn't allowed 14:14:52 CHAT Dorumin: *cough* fanon 14:35:45 QUIT Dorumin has left the Ladyblog 14:49:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You know main chat is not as fun as PM, because there are restrictions, and you're not allowed to say anything you usually would in PM because you might seem rude when you're really just joking with someone :( 14:49:40 CHAT Dorumin: Well, having mini-PMs usually has it's own benefits and disadvantages 14:49:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Spill 14:49:40 CHAT Dorumin: On crowded chats, awkward silences would usually be broken up by a random guy trying to kickstart another topic or a guy spamming and getting banned 14:49:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Tru 14:49:40 CHAT Dorumin: But you're regulated by the rules 14:49:40 CHAT Dorumin: Sozzles 14:49:40 CHAT Dorumin: The rules usually aren't so bad though 14:49:40 CHAT Dorumin: Except on those wikis in which saying any swear words wasn't allowed 14:49:40 CHAT Dorumin: *cough* fanon 14:49:41 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:55:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ye 14:55:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sorry I was afk 14:56:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Did you fix the bug 14:56:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: @Dorumin 14:56:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: User:Doruminyo 15:03:50 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 15:15:40 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 15:15:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello Ronby! 15:19:43 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: whistle (lenny) 15:19:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: PING RONBY 15:20:48 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: u even here? 15:25:57 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: ded 15:26:11 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 15:41:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hii 15:41:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yo 15:55:23 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 16:09:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Did you fix the bug 16:09:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: @Dorumin 16:09:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: User:Doruminyo 16:09:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello Ronby! 16:09:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: whistle (lenny) 16:09:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: PING RONBY 16:09:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: u even here? 16:09:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: ded 16:09:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hii 16:09:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yo 16:09:46 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:39:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: @Dorumin 16:39:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: User:Doruminyo 16:39:49 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello Ronby! 16:39:49 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: whistle (lenny) 16:39:49 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: PING RONBY 16:39:49 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: u even here? 16:39:49 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: ded 16:39:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hii 16:39:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yo 22:48:46 CHAT ImperialTrash: HELLLLLLOOOOOOO THE PEOPLE TJAT ARE NOT HERE 22:50:11 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:20:03 CHAT ImperialTrash: HELLLLLLOOOOOOO THE PEOPLE TJAT ARE NOT HERE 2016 04 23